Gred and Forge meets the (remaining) Marauders
by HouseoftheBadger
Summary: Someone is pranking 12 Grimmauld Place, and it isn't the Weasley twins, neverthless what Molly Weasley thinks. Also it is a very special day today. Slight AU - very slight.


Fred and George Weasley looked around in astonishment. Their eyes was wide and their mouths wide open when they stared at the scene around them. The room was filled with coloured bubbles which when they exploded send red and golden glitter everywhere, the hair of the people in the room – they, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Snape, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Tonks – where in all sorts of colours. They, for example, had blue hair and Snape's was pink. Tonks' was multi-coloured, but that wasn't anything unusual. Also, over Snape a cloud was floating and letting it shower shampoo over him. He looked enraged and Mrs Weasley with her purple hair looked like she would blow up.

"FRED! GEORGE!" She yelled angrily. "STOP THIS MADNESS AT INSTANT!"  
The twins looked at each other before bursting out laughing and first when they calmed down they looked at their mother again.  
"We'd love to, mother dearest." George said.  
"But we're highly incapable of, since we weren't the ones who did it." Fred finished.  
Mrs Weasley stared at them disbelieving, and they couldn't help but understand her since they always was the ones behind these kind of things. But for once, they really were innocent. But the question remained, who was it then? Mrs Weasley looked at their innocent faces for a moment more before turning to the others in the room, trying to find out who did it.

Snape growled and tried to get out of the way from the cloud, but it kept following him.  
"I know who it was." He snarled and sounded incredibly mad. Fred and George looked interested on him, waiting for him to tell and Mrs Weasley urged him to continue. He glared at everyone before he said:  
"It obviously was…" he began but was interrupted by a cheerful voice.  
"Us!" Sirius Black and Remus Lupin came into the room, grinning madly. Remus looked a little apologizing at everyone, but it couldn't hide the mirth he had in his face. The two best friends broke out in laughter when they saw how everyone looked. Snape growled predatorily.

Everyone in the room except Snape stared at them, shocked. That Sirius could have done something like this they could believe, but Remus – Professor Lupin, that was just too hard to understand. Mrs Weasley marched to them, looking like she would give them the biggest scolding in their lives (not believable) but just when she opened her mouth Remus held up one hand and stopped her.  
"Wait a moment Molly. There's one thing left." He said and before anyone could stop him he waved his wand and said some words, and suddenly gigantic fireworks in scarlet and gold appeared in the air. When they calmed down a little the words  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRONGS (WHISHES MOONY AND PADFOOT)!  
appeared in the air. Mrs Weasley's angry face immediately dropped and she looked a bit sad but smiled at the two friends. Most people in the room cheered and Ron and Hermione hugged Harry. Fred and George just stared, shocked.

Mrs Weasley gave the two men a big motherly hug and when she let go the two men both looked happy and sad.  
"It's James' birthday today?" she asked softly and they nodded. Even if they had a sad glimpse in their eyes their smiles were real and happy now.  
"Yeah." Sirius said. "So we thought we would honour him with a real Marauder-prank, like old times."  
Harry's friends let go of him and he walked over to his godfather and honorary-uncle who hugged him. Fred and George stared at them, still with their mouths open, and then on each other and then on Sirius and Remus again. Then the shock finally let go.

"YOU'RE THE MARAUDERS?!" they shouted in chorus and everyone in the room winced in surprise. Harry suddenly realized he never told them and smirked. This would be interesting. Sirius and Remus stared at them suspiciously.  
"Yesss… 2/3 of them, at least." Sirius said. "How do you know about the Marauders?"  
The Weasley twins gasped in wonder.  
"The Marauders' Map!" they told the Marauders. "We stole it from Filch it in our first year. You guys are our heroes!"

Remus' eyes twinkled in amusement and he thought after for a moment.  
"So you're the ones who gave Harry the Map." He said for himself but the twins nodded nevertheless.  
"Wait." George suddenly realized something. "Does that mean… Harry!" he shouted. "Your dad is Prongs? Why did you never tell us? You're a mini-Marauder!"  
Harry shrugged and looked nonchalant.  
"I forgot."

Then Fred seemed to realize something and turned back to Sirius and Remus with a perplexed look on his face. He tilted his head on the side and looked utterly confused.  
"You said you were 2/3 of the Marauders, but the Marauders are four persons!? Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs."  
Both Remus and Sirius growled so hateful that everyone in the room except Harry, who looked nearly as hateful, leaned backwards in fear, even Mrs Weasley.  
"Never use the name Wormtail in front of us." Remus spat. "Peter Pettigrew is no longer a Marauder. That rat lost the right to that title when he betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort."  
Some people winced when they heard the name, but not as badly as people outside the Order would've done. Fred and George blinked, a little bit terrified. Both Sirius and Remus looked murderous and you could nearly see the Werewolf inside Remus. Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew? The family rat who had betrayed the Potters and had Sirius sent to Azkaban for mass-murder? They couldn't believe their ears, but in some way it seemed logical. They had been told that those four always was together.  
"Y-yes sir." They quickly agreed.

The hate vanished from their faces and they smiled again. Sirius ruffled Harry's hair and Harry looked annoyed, a face so similar to James that it was nearly ridiculous. When the adult didn't look as dangerous any longer Fred and George's wonderment returned fast.  
"So you're Moony – a werewolf, and you're Padfoot – your animagus-form. What was Prongs then?" Fred asked. It was Harry who answered.  
"My dad was a stag, just like my Patronus."  
Sirius snickered.  
"Yeah, he always _pranced_ around." He said and Remus hit him on the back of his head but couldn't help but smile like always when they remembered good things about their best friend.

Fred and George groaned and slapped their hands over their faces, looking utterly annoyed with themselves.  
"How could we be so dumb? It's so obvious now! That explains why…"  
"We never succeeded to prank you, Remus…"  
"Because you can't prank a prankster…"  
"Especially not a master like the Marauders…"  
"And you were at Hogwarts at the same time…."  
"Were Gryffindors…."  
"Snape despises the Marauders and he despises…"  
"You two."  
"And…"  
"Stop stop stop!" Remus yelled. "You gives me headache, and since it isn't too long to the full moon that isn't what I needs. Gods, Padfoot. They're worse than you and Prongs."

Sirius grinned. The grin only widened when he saw Snape's disgusted face. Apparently 'Snivellius' didn't like them having their own fans. Okay, not like that was something new, they all had fan clubs at Hogwarts, even Pete-.

Suddenly the twins threw themselves at Sirius and Remus' feet, bowing. Sirius and Remus – and everyone else in the room – stared at them in shock and amazement. Ron especially looked amused.  
"Please teach us the noble art of Marauding." They begged with big eyes. Sirius and Remus gave each other uneasy gazes, they didn't feel comfortable with this but wasn't sure how they would tell them off. Luckily Mrs Weasley hurried to take them on their feet.  
"Stop it boys, you're embarrassing yourselves." She scolded and got a grateful gaze from Remus. The twins ignored her and continued staring at the two Marauders.

"We'll be your loyal servants if you teach us." George said breathlessly. Remus and Sirius glanced at each other and suddenly they burst out laughing. Everyone in the room stared at them like they was crazy – well, except Fred and George who still looked like their biggest dream had been fulfilled.  
"Sure boys." Sirius said when they calmed down. "Another day, but sure."  
Mrs Weasley stared at them, now with a stern gaze in her eyes.  
"Oh no. You won't. You are _not_ to give them any more ideas!" she said and dragged the twins out from the room. Sirius and Remus laughed again and mouthed "Tomorrow" to the twins who grinned widely and nodded.

Two hours later Sirius, Remus and Harry stood in front of James and Lily's grave. Sirius had been allowed to leave 12 Grimmauld Place just this once as long he used the invisibility cloak all the time. He wasn't visible, but he held his arm over Remus' shoulder and pressed Harry to him with his other hand. Together they looked at the grave where two of the most important persons in their lives lied.  
"We miss you Prongsie." Sirius whispered. "So, so much."  
Remus and Harry nodded and tears fell from their eyes, but they smiled.  
"But the Marauders' legacy continues…" Remus finished before he placed a bunch of lilies on the grave – Lily and James' favourite flowers. Lily's because of her name, and James' because they reminded him of Lily.  
Harry took a deep breath and looked at his parents' grave. _James and Lily Potter_ was written on the grave stone. He smiled sadly and touched the stone softly.  
"I love you, mum and dad. I miss you. And Happy birthday, dad." He said before hugging Sirius. Sirius and Remus nodded.  
"Yes. Happy birthday James." They said before turning away from the grave.  
"Let's go home, will we?" Remus said, knowing that none of them really wanted to leave but that they had to. He gave his family a smile and Harry smiled back. And he knew that under that cloak, also Sirius smiled. That was a benefit of knowing each other like they did. You didn't have to wonder. You knew.

They apparated home.


End file.
